


Building Bridges

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu and Gojyo share a bath.  Never underestimate the power of acknowledgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Non-sexual First-Time scenario', time limit 1hr, and originally posted to [Saiyuki_Time](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/13767.html). Drafted in about 50 min cumulative on two different days.  
> Started: 3/23/08  
> Drafted: 3/25/08

"Yes, Gojyo, I do realize that I've never asked you to bathe Hakuryuu before, but it's imperative I get the shopping done before the markets close this evening and it's not at all fair to make him wait until I return."

Hakkai was doing that thing he did, where his eyes and his voice went all soft and warm and perfectly fucking reasonable and made you feel like an ass if you told him no, and Gojyo heaved a sigh. "Alright, alright, you're right. Fine." He really wasn't keen on doing much of anything with a dragon who wasn't terribly fond of him, but he knew when to admit defeat. And besides, the road _had_ been downright swampy, what with all the recent rain, and even though Hakuryuu wasn't a jeep anymore he still looked pretty grimy. "I guess it's the least I can do. Come on." He held out his arm.

"Thank you, Gojyo," Hakkai beamed, handing over the little dragon who didn't look exactly happy about it but didn't put up a fuss either. "Please be sure to let him in the actual bath with you, and not just the cleansing beforehand. It's quite relaxing for him, and I'm sure you'll agree he deserves it more than any of us."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Treat him like a king and bow to his every whim. Got it. But he bites anything vital and all bets are off."

Hakkai's fake little laugh was not the most reassuring answer. "Now, Gojyo, I'm sure if you behave he'll do the same." He beamed that scary-sweet smile and then he was out the door, headed down the hall to collect Goku from Sanzo's room on his way to town.

Left alone with the dragon, Gojyo eyed Hakuryuu a little warily. "Okay then. I guess that's that. Now. I know I'm not your favorite person or anything and we don't always get along and you'd rather bathe with Hakkai and all that, but I'm doin' this as a favor to him so how about we both keep the claws to ourselves for the night, eh?"

"Kyuu," said Hakuryuu, which told Gojyo absolutely nothing at all.

But the dragon apparently thought the bath was a better idea than harrassing Gojyo at the moment; half an hour later Gojyo had both of them scrubbed clean, lounging in the warm pool, and feeling quite mellow.

"Still think Hakkai oughtta be the one doing this--spoiling you rotten is his job, not mine." Gojyo dumped a handful of water over the dragon's head. "But I guess you're not so bad, all things considered."

Hakuryuu shook off the dunking and sneezed before splashing Gojyo in return with one wing.

Gojyo flicked another handful of water in retaliation, which the dragon avoided by diving under and surfacing further away, bobbing up and down in the warm water.

"Still, though, the guy does work awful hard to keep all of us going," Gojyo offered after a moment, and sighed. "And I'm lettin' him make me look bad again if I don't help out a little now and then."

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu said, and Gojyo couldn't be sure but it almost sounded like he was agreeing with him.

"And it's not like I don't owe you anything, either. I mean yeah, he might spoil you rotten but you're really good for Hakkai and I hafta admit this journey would be even more of a pain in the ass if we didn't have you around. Guess maybe I should say thank you, huh?"

"Kyuu?"

And that one definitely sounded surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, I know--not what you expect from me, eh?" Gojyo chuckled, a little self-conscious. Having a conversation with the _dragon_ , of all things. "But what the hell. Thank you."

Hakuryuu stared at him, hard, treading water there in front of him, but it wasn't the sort of stare that said 'You're about to get a finger bit' or 'Kiss your last pack of cigarettes goodbye'. It was an awful lot like the look Hakkai got when he was thinking something over real careful, only more dragon-y, and Gojyo found himself staring back, waiting for only the gods knew what.

"Kyuu," said the dragon at last, and Gojyo really couldn't interpret it, but Hakuryuu ducked back under the water and swam up to cuddle against his chest.

It was wet, and scaly, and a little hesitant, but it was an actual cuddle; and Gojyo held perfectly still though he knew he'd gone a little bug-eyed.

Hakuryuu nuzzled awkwardly at his jaw, and then his little dragon tongue flicked out to lick across Gojyo's cheek. "Kyuu," he cooed, and then he was gone again, diving under the water to surface with a splash all the way on the other side.

"...Huh." Gojyo blinked, and grinned his lopsided grin. He'd never actually expected any genuine sign of affection from the dragon, but there it was. "First time for everything, I guess..."


End file.
